


Flavors

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Crimes & Criminals, DO NOT REPOST MY FANWORKS, Dessert & Sweets, Ice Cream, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Music, One Shot, Rock and Roll, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slash, Sorbet, Teases Religion Vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: Ichigo [18yrs] dishes out sweet frozen treats and Grimmjow's got 'some kind' of interest in this...but situations can be tough to gauge when you're staring a handsome badman in the face..This oneshot is complete!This is an Ao3 exclusive story! You'll only find it here.!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters mentioned in Flavors nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters goes to Tite Kubo. I do not own the song “Mr. Blue Sky” nor do I make any profit of any kind from its mention. Ownership of this song goes to ELO (Electric Light Orchestra). All Characters © Tite Kubo; “Mr. Blue Sky” © ELODeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely a real-world flirt that happened to me a short while ago prompted this oneshot. I just couldn’t help myself. NOT SORRY.

_A OneShot FanFiction Written by FicticiousDelicious_

So you know how in church they teach you to be good, sit still and listen to values, even if you’re in a group for just kids, or persnickety brats, so that your parents don’t have to listen to a bunch of screaming? They’ll teach you the same things, just dumbed down. Shit like don’t steal unless it’s Friday, listen to your parents, don’t covet your neighbor’s wife if she looks like an ox…and don’t have sex before you’re married because your dick will fall off. I could be remembering them wrong… I don’t like church very much but it makes my foster dad happy if I go sometimes. In truth he’s a decent guy but I’d rather be anywhere else than church on the weekends. I don’t have something against god, I think, but he or she could have picked less goody-two-shoes people to represent. It’s just my opinion but fuck that congregation noise, I can’t stand it. Anyway, I finally landed a weekend job that conveniently has a shift in the morning so that I get to skip church. I’ve been at it for a couple of months and it’s had its ups and downs but mostly ups.

Oh! I’m sorry I’m so rude, just monologuing to myself without introduction. My name’s Ichigo ‘Strawberry’ Kurosaki. I live in foster care with my two younger sisters, they’re twins and they do finish each other’s sentences like they have some fucked up kind of mind-link - Karin Karen Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. Sometimes we just call Yuzu ‘Mom’ and Karin’s an alien I’m pretty sure. Our late parents were assholes; they tried to rob some hotel in the country and found out that everyone out there keeps a gun under their pillow. Serves them right as far as I’m concerned since we never had their support anyway, a mother on heroin and father abusing us while drunk. Fuck them. Their names don’t matter. Our foster father though, he matters. His name is Isshin…something, something, surname I can’t remember. His wife died seven years ago in a car accident but he’s surprisingly positive about everything and I don’t think there’s a shred of hate for this world in that head of his. He might as well be our real father, he’s actually really nice to us discounting the fact that he teases or attacks me for no reason some of the time. It’s not an actual attack really, he’s been paying for me to take Jiu-Jitsu lessons, he always ends up with his ass kicked; I think he keeps doing it to keep me sharp. Anyway, it makes my sisters laugh so I guess it’s fine. I’m grown enough to suck it up and he’s on his way to actually adopting us he likes us so much. I’m pretty cool with that.

I barely graduated high school and my sisters are still in school so we’re kept busy. I guess the only thing I resent right now is the fact that I don’t have a boyfriend anymore. When you’re out of high school and can’t afford any kind of college you lose some of your social life and if you think I can afford a cellphone or a laptop to keep in touch…you’re _crazy_. No offense. It was those or lessons, and I _had_ to choose Jiu-Jitsu. Personal preference. With work I’ll save up and have some nicer stuff later. For now I borrow Isshin’s dinosaur desktop when I need something; it has like one processor and a huge old tan, boxy monitor with a matching tan keyboard and clicker. As for calls…a landline at the house or payphones are my ticket, but there is no way to have any privacy so calling a boyfriend on the regular just isn’t doable without being mortified.

We all live in a moderately sized town in a decent trailer park in a well-maintained double-wide with a porch, limited cable, barely internet access, electricity and hot water (thank fuck), a grill on the porch and a small yard with a chain-link fence. Isshin has a car, another thing I can’t afford for myself, and it’s a piece of shit but it works for him most of the time. My foster dad usually needs it though so I rollerblade wherever I go. The extra exercise keeps my legs pretty nice. I’m grateful for at least having those. Karin and Yuzu have small bikes that were donated by the local church so I guess that’s something to be thankful to the almighty for…but I’m not sure it’s anything to start believing over.

Anyway, sorry for the rant, you just caught me getting ready for work and it’s a boring process but I guess I’m not above talking to myself. I’m about to head out of the house so I’ll leave you there because I don’t have anything left to say.

~

“ISSHIN! I’M GOING OUT TO WORK.” Ichigo sat on a bristly rug by the front door to the trailer tugging on his socks; his bright strawberry blonde hair was brushed yet it still stuck out in places with its short length, a clean face and pale skin with freckles just washed off in the shower and a lean but strong build in casual clothing for work – a white t-shirt and the bluest jeans. A normal young man just turned eighteen.

Isshin came out of the back of the trailer where he’d been helping Karin tie bows in Yuzu’s hair for church. The man himself was wearing a suit and tie and watched his foster son stand up with rollerblades swinging from the hook of two fingers on one of Ichigo’s hands. “Are you sure? It’s horrible that they expect you to work weekends when you’re only part-time. There’s got to be a better job for a young man and you know they have to respect your day of worship, right?”

“Not in this town… I’d don’t really care, it’s fine.” Ichigo hadn’t explained his hatred of church to Isshin yet, out of respect, but this is was a perfect escape. His normal shoes were tied together at the laces and hung over one of his shoulders. “Thanks for breakfast and bye. Have a good time.” He reached over and opened the front door with a metallic rattle.

From the back of the trailer the twin sisters yelled ‘have a good day’ at the sound of the door.

With ‘goodbyes’ all done Ichigo stepped out onto the wooden porch and walked in his socks to the stairs, squinting into the morning’s sun coming straight down as there were no trees in their yard. On the bottom stair he put on his tennis shoes. Down from the stairs he made his way out along gravel to the front gates and around Isshin’s beater car with glances at the other trailers around them with their similar tree-less and small yards. The gravel crunched underfoot as he opened the wider gate so that Isshin would have a slightly less hassle backing out in the car, and then Ichigo was off at a jog over the variable dirt and gravel pathways to get out of the trailer park. He ran by people he knew, waving at them up on their porches. Once he got to a sidewalk the rollerblades could go on, and then it was a few miles to work.

At said sidewalk, just outside of the trailer park grounds Ichigo stripped off his tennis shoes and tied them together by the laces again as he stood off to the side leaning on an aged wooden fence with cars going by both ways on the street next to him and put his rollerblades on. These rollerblades had been a Christmas present and they were actually the newest things that he owned but that still didn’t make them brand new. Ichigo could care less about brand new things right now; they were comfortable, a dark color and kept him mobile. Standing there in his rollerblades with normal shoes over his shoulder Ichigo also put on a cheap pair of over-ear headphones and pressed ‘play’ on an MP3 player that was basic and reliable. Nothing fancy. Now the day could begin.

Regardless of who was watching Ichigo rollerbladed on the sidewalks because the streets were too narrow or just two lanes and the cops had better things to do than fuss. With the wind coursing and the warm morning sun coming down endlessly, provoking his sun freckles, he passed dusty buildings for self-owned businesses, gas stations, the post office, a school or two and the local church itself. The rollerblades carried him with dull ‘rrrrrrs’ but he couldn’t hear it so much with his music going. Ichigo jammed to his ‘sinful’ rock and roll and could care less about anything that wasn’t directly in his way or a moving car as he cheerfully carried on. Shuffling feet with a comfortable stance as he went around people and carefully crossed the streets the music kept the trip even lighter and nothing short of motivational. The landscape and buildings started to seem different once he got further along; now that he was further into the busier part of town there were trees hanging over the sidewalks and rustic houses lining the main street on one side and quaint businesses on the other side. A chipper Ichigo was nearly to work.

After gliding around a fire hydrant Ichigo glanced across the main street at the pawn shop where he’d bought his music player from for a cheap, cheap price; there were no electronics stores in this town. A man in leather was outside of the storefront with a boot up on a bench while he smoked a cigarette and talked to who Ichigo knew to be the owner of the store. Leather on a hot day? That was weird. Even weirder was anyone who looked like _that_ , possibly punk or grunge, coming to this town in the first place. No one from around here looked that way, Ichigo was certain. Cars drove on the street between him and the brief moment happening across the street so in a second Ichigo wrote it off and continued on his way, gliding down a slight decline of the sidewalk and across another street directly ahead and onward to work. At the next cross-street the young man stopped himself on the rollerblades and hit the ‘walk’ button on the traffic light’s pole several times as he intended to cross this main street over to the business side, eyeing the ice cream parlor that he worked in. Ichigo was slightly bobbing to the music in his headphones; he couldn’t help it! It was a damn good grove this rock and roll! How could that ever be the devil’s music? The parlor across the way was a small local shop owned by a blonde man who lived nearby to Isshin and his foster children in that same trailer park; this blonde guy was _weird_ , he always wore a cloak-robe garment and oriental clogs…even though he was definitely not from an orient at all.

As Ichigo was finally given the ‘walk’ signal and checking that cars were actually stopping, Ichigo shuffled his feet once again and glided across the street and directly across from the spot where he’d crossed the main street was the door to the parlor. Gliding right up to it easily Ichigo went into his pocket and got the front door’s key out. The owner might’ve been one of the oddest humans in existence but he trusted Ichigo and Ichigo had proved to be trustworthy and consistent so it was well-deserved. The young man was hopeful to work himself into a full-time position under his odd but nice boss so he worked harder than he had to. The door was unlocked and opened and Ichigo slid in but he locked the door again behind himself immediately after going in. He had to prep before actually opening and he was the only one going to be here for the morning shift.

It was nice and cool in the parlor. Looking around at the quaint shop as he glided across the front of the store’s tiles on his rollerblades and toward the employee’s door, back past the hallway with the bathrooms, Ichigo could tell that he’d have a few extra things to do as the closers definitely hadn’t taken care of them. So Ichigo packed his rollerblades away in the back and put his normal shoes on, marked his time sheet, then got straight into chores with a cleaning apron on to keep his clothes nice. His MP3 player he plugged into the stereo of the shop and speakers played the music _loud_ as he sang loudly to the songs and went around the entire shop sweeping and mopping the floors, wiping down the glass of windows on the front wall of the shop and the ones that customers looked through to see the ice cream flavors and sorbet and toppings. He had to re-stick a few nameplates of where the flavors went, ‘Pistachio’ and ‘Pina Colada’ were always falling off… The ice cream itself was still in back in the walk-in freezer in buckets that he’d need to use to refill the large silvery tubs that the many flavors sat in for display and sale. Ichigo was after the chores which the closers had forgotten first, which had been the floors and now washing some dishes and utensils that he knew that would be needed. He’d checked the bathrooms too; those had at least been cleaned. A glance at the clock and Ichigo knew he had just a half an hour to hurry up and get ready for customers and on a hot weekend day there were sure to be plenty of them.

Still singing loudly to the rock and roll that rolled on in the speakers the young man was jamming and hustling and splashing a lot as he finished with the dishes and other tasks like getting the cash register set up, refilling utensil and napkin baskets, straightening the chairs at the few tables in the shop and turning on the drop-in freezer. Ichigo then took off the cleaning apron and put on his nicer one that matched the parlor’s logo and sanitized his hands and part-way up his arms so that he could go and get the main attractions. It took some kind of strength to scrape mostly frozen ice cream, and select few flavors of sorbet, into balls and cram them into steel containers that went into the drop-in freezer. One by one though Ichigo was able to refill each container, about twenty-five flavors, in time and place them right in front of their nameplates. He really enjoyed this part because the ice cream smelled good and it was refreshingly cold to be around frozen treats. He’d just finished stocking the ice cream, sorbet and setting up his supplies behind the counter when it was just time to open.

With a grin Ichigo was pleased at his timing considering the fact that he’d had extra tasks to do; a challenge was great every now and again. After turning down his music but not turning it off, because it wasn’t profane and could still be played without risk of offense, the young man made his way to the shop’s front door and unlocked it before flipping over the sign to ‘we’re open!’ and then went back around to get behind the counter and wait for customers. An extremely cheery demeanor tickled Ichigo’s expression as he waited by checking the bins of extra toppings that he could add to the frozen treats and other small things in his work area and making them just right. He was a bit proud that everything was going well today so far. It only took ten minutes and people were bustling to come by and get samples, scoops and cones of cold treats this morning. Vanilla Cream, Chocolate Chunk Dream, Rocky Road, Pistachio, Pina Colada, Buttery Pecan, Merry Mint, Fresh Strawberry, Cookies and Cream, Traditional Cookie Dough, Tango Mango, Green Tea, Cotton Candy Code Red and Cotton Candy Code Pink, plus eleven sorbets – strawberry, mango, pomegranate, lemon, lime, orange, blackberry, raspberry, coconut, peach and a very specific strawberry-peach Bellini. The odd owner had a flair for wooden clogs and eccentric amounts of frozen treat choices plus their toppings; this owner had said at some point that he owned a big candy store in the city but it was just not fun enough…so this parlor had come to be! Why a guy like that had chosen to open this place in this moderate town was anyone’s guess but it did generate a moderate buzz and turned a healthy profit.

As customers came in Ichigo had deftly gotten into a skilled rhythm of scooping out, mixing up – if desired – the order of ice cream or sorbet and loading it into whatever ‘vehicle’ the customer chose – a cone or a cup – and ringing them out at the register in time to get on to the next customer with good timing. He was good at his simple job. His hands with scoops and spoons moved like the efficient and fairly entertaining tools that they were. As the uplifting and jamming rock and roll from his MP3 played in speakers the air there couldn’t have been any better motivation driving him to cheerfully work; it was second to only the smiles that happy customers gave. Ichigo had a genuine habit of smiling at every single customer and even though he had to keep moving to get to everyone in line, he smiled and talked while getting their treats ready and charging them before letting them go with a ‘have a nice day!’ And from this young man ‘have a nice day’ really meant it.

Some of the revolving customers that came in Ichigo recognized day to day but not always the same people showed up. Sometimes there were new faces. Just as Ichigo was finished with the morning rush before most everyone was off to church or work themselves the young man sighed happily to be given a break. He turned around to straighten up a cup of spoons which had accidentally fallen over on the counter earlier then began to clean off his line area where he mixed and prepared orders of the frozen treats. He was alone in the parlor and was singing to the music playing in the speakers again when the door clanged as someone else walked in. Shutting up his singing immediately Ichigo lifted his head and looked over the glass barrier with a bright smile and greeted the next man who’d just come in – a straggler to the rush or just clever enough to avoid it. “Good morning!” Ichigo moved the scraper that he’d been cleaning the line with and finished wiping it down. When he looked up again he nearly felt faint as he realized something: this customer was extremely _handsome_ …and _leather-clad!_ Ichigo recognized him as the same man who’d been out by the pawn shop smoking; there was no doubt. No one from around here looked like that. It also wasn’t uncommon for people anywhere nearby or visiting to stop in during the summer.

The stranger adjusted his leather and studded jacket that merely hung on his shoulders and clanked with belts. The plain white t-shirt he wore under the jacket was torn in a few places and the pants on him were clearly faux leather but the combat boots, like the jacket, were definitely authentic leather but very damaged and taped over the toes with either duct tape or electrical tape of some kind… “It’s cold in here,” the punk or grunge looking man mentioned, looking around broadly as he slowly made his way away from the door with hands tucked in his pants pockets.

Just the direct look of this man though…had Ichigo sweating more than the summer heat and he wasn’t all too sure why but it probably had something to do with the unusual edge that this guy dripped. “Well of course, if it wasn’t everything would melt.” Ichigo folded his forearms against the line and waited for this guy to get with the program, “You know what you want, or do you need a sample?”

The handsome stranger was just up to the glass barrier after being oddly fixated more on the surroundings in the parlor than what they served. Clearly he was new around here but when the young man behind the counter asked him a question his attention came around. “Oh a sample _definitely_ ,” he remarked with a scanning glance across the spread of ice cream and sorbet flavors.

“But which one?”

“Aaah…”

Ichigo was starting to think that this guy looked more suave than he actually was but he wouldn’t rib him…it still wasn’t any trouble watching this rugged stranger’s form through the glass barrier though. If there was a better man to have walk into the parlor when it had just turned slow Ichigo couldn’t have thought one up. “Take your time, there’s too many options.”

“Just what I was thinking.” The man’s clearly blue eyes were scanning the flavors and once he’d figured two that he was interested in tasting he tapped a knuckle on the glass by the two nameplates.

Taking the vague hint right away Ichigo was immediately up and getting two sample spoons then opening the hood of the freezer on his side as he reached in and swept the spoons through the two flavors ‘Fresh Strawberry’ ice cream and ‘Strawberry-Peach Bellini’ sorbet. He handed them over the glass barrier to the man who picked them up and sucked on one at a time, then Ichigo closed the freezer’s hood and waited to see what his customer thought of those flavors.

The first one, plain strawberry, was alright but once he got to the Bellini this second one had an impressive kick. “Not bad, but I half wondered why you didn’t ID me.” Blue eyes tilted up and searched the fair face over the counter; this kid had freckles, wow… He wondered if this young man was even old enough to shave.

Ichigo’s light smile cracked into one with teeth and he chuckled. “Yeah…that flavor doesn’t have any alcohol in it. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Damn. So you just worked here long enough to memorize which is which?”

Ichigo subdued his next chuckle to try not to seem arrogant. “Pretty much-” As he was watching his customer suck the last of the sorbet off of the sample spoon a distinct song on the parlor’s speakers interrupted the young man’s train of thought… _‘_ _Mister blue sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long… [So long.] Where did we go wrong? Mister blue sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long… [So long.] Where did we go wrong?_ _Hey you with the pretty face! Welcome to the human race._ _’_ As Ichigo just realized how mortifyingly fitting this song was, the stranger across the counter was starting to realize too.

It didn’t take long, and like a flying brick it hit him, the leather-clad man was listening to the repeating chorus about a ‘mister blue sky’…while he was standing here with hair the color of a clear blue sky himself.

_‘Hey there mister blue. We're so pleased to be with you! Look around see what you do. Everybody smiles at you!’_ The upbeat rock music mercilessly continued.

Ichigo’s face was on fire as the song felt like it was ousting him. This might’ve been the first time he’d had the slightest inclination to smash his MP3 player for working _correctly_.

“Huh…” the man remarked, not seeming weirded out but keen on tuning into the musical selection now. “You pick good music to play in this place.”

The young man’s hazel eyes jerked back to his customer. Ichigo couldn’t think of anything appropriate to say on his own so he waited to see if the man would speak more.

“You ever listen to anything more punk or dark?”

So his customer was probably punk… “Do I look like I do?”

The leather-clad man’s brows went up and with an expression that had surprise written all over it and he stared the younger man across the counter in the eye. “I’ll let you get away with that one. Anyone can listen to whatever suits them without adopting it.” Any question of whether this man was offended, because he wasn’t, went out the window when he smiled at the young employee behind the counter after mentioning that.

Ichigo felt a wave of relief sweep over him even though outwardly that didn’t show. The last thing he meant to do was offend this guy and as the music carried through the last of that damned song and transitioned into the next rock one. Ichigo went back to what he was best at here; gesturing to the sorbet that the fellow across the counter seemed to like the most he asked, “Would you like an order of that second one, the Bellini?”

“Yeah sure. That one’s good.” The man tossed the two small spoons into a bin of trash a few steps away from the counter. “And whatever the biggest size you’ve got is.”

Ichigo was already starting to use the scoops to roll back a portion of the sorbet. “A cup or a cone? Anything mixed in?”

“Ah, something that doesn’t fall apart. A cup’s fine and nothing extra.” The man walked with a relaxed pace over toward where the register was at and leaned his back on the wall beside it with his hands in his pockets and relaxed, watching the young man work deftly to mold the sorbet into a shape that would fit into the cup. “Ya know I never thought I’d have to pick a cup-size out for myself.”

Ichigo gave a short chuckle as his eyes were down making sure that the sorbet fit neatly into the papery container, then he walked it over to the register and handed it over to the man as he tapped buttons on the machine. “Four thirty.”

“Four’s fair. That extra thirty cents is murder though,” the leather-clad stranger joked with a hand reaching to get his wallet out and laying it on the counter as he took out six singles and handed five to the young man and put one in the tip basket that was already half-full. While change was being made the blue-haired man licked the top of the sorbet in the cup and put his wallet away in a pocket again. This strawberry-peach Bellini shit was actually pretty damn good; at first he hadn’t been sure if he was actually going to order anything. The some cents change this man was handed went straight into the tip basket too. “People must like you a lot to leave so many tips.”

Going for a spoon when he realized he’d forgotten that by accident Ichigo chuckled and shrugged. He knew they did but it was modest behavior. Holding out one spoon he stared sweetly at the man and asked, “Did you need just one spoon?”

The manner that was said was cause for pause as this man took the single offered spoon and pushed up off of the wall by the register. “Well it’s just me…” He took a moment to get a bit of the sorbet up in the spoon and sucked to treat off of it as it melted with a smooth but sweet flavor on his tongue. “Great flavor.”

Ichigo was wondering if this guy was going to leave… He definitely wasn’t going to pressure him to stay, even though he kind of wanted to.

“So why don’t you wear a nametag? Everything else in here’s labeled by the corporate man.”

Well ‘corporate’ wasn’t exactly the most accurate way to describe this sort of parlor. With a slight exhale and a tilt of his face away, perhaps in slight disbelief that his sweet little flirt had gotten him anywhere with a guy like this, Ichigo looked aside for a moment and leaned his palms on the counter. “Why would you want me to be labeled too?”

“I didn’t say that. I asked why you weren’t.” The response came as surely and straight to the point as was fitting for a very sharp alternative mind as this man was proving himself to have.

“Well I don’t need a label.”

The man’s expression tilted up into a slight grin. “I can respect that.”

Around them the rock and roll music continued and no one else was coming into the parlor so their time together seemed to be extended, and Ichigo…well he was having a good bit of fun talking to this man. “Since you’re Mister Blue Sky already, if you wanted to call me anything you can call me Ichigo.” Further remarks like this earned a wide grin that turned into a toothy smile on his customer’s face.

“Cute.” The blue-haired man spooned another amount of the sorbet into his mouth and moved it around on his tongue behind closed lips until it melted. Exceptional flavor…among so many he definitely felt like he’d picked one of the best.

As Ichigo relaxed a little more, because it seemed like this guy wanted to stay and flirt with him, the young man maintained a lean on the counter. “For a punk guy you’ve got to have an edgy name…or a band, right?” Slightly to one side Ichigo cocked his head. “You’re punk right?”

The man shook his head as he minded how much sorbet he gathered on the spoon as he turned the cup to make it easier to get up. “No band but my name’s Grimmjow, I’d like to think it’s got an edge. I guess I’m kind of punk.”

With a sweetly impressed expression Ichigo looked further interested, hooked on this edgy stranger. “Did you change your name or something?”

After swallowing the next spoonful of sorbet Grimmjow’s clear blues came up and set on the young man watching him. “How could you tell?”

“It just doesn’t sound like any name I’ve ever heard before.”

Unfortunately their time casually flirting was washed over by a huge influx of a late-morning rush where twenty or thirty people in their Sunday best came in and for once Ichigo really hated the idea of getting to work, but he slid over after a quiet ‘bye’ toward the punk man in leather and went to tend to other customers. With a smile Ichigo eventually slipped back into his routine of serving the frozen treats and treating all of his customers well. It took at least an hour to get through everyone and thankfully none of them stayed too long in the parlor. When the last person left, as they were walking out the door, Ichigo’s thoughts drifted softly to disappointment as he stared around the empty parlor. Well it had been nice to meet someone new anyway… The young man pushed disappointment aside and put up his little stand sign that said ‘out to lunch – back soon’. He’d take a break and completely clear his thoughts so that he wouldn’t turn into a mope.

Just then the door clanged with one more customer.

Ichigo was about to reach up and pull down his sign as started greeting them, “Good-” He stopped and his fair, freckled face lit up again, “Oh you’re back?” he questioned rhetorically with an air of obvious happiness.

“Never really left. Was outside smoking.” The man with blue hair wandered back in and noticed the plain letters of the sign that Ichigo’s hand was hovering over. He held up his hands. “Don’t let me stop you takin’ a break.”

With a relieved sigh Ichigo removed his hand and left the sign alone. “I could use one. Could you…” he started to gesture toward the door. “I’m not kicking you out. There’s a sign for the door too.”

Grimmjow looked a little caught off guard but he turned around and quickly noticed a sign with the same words hanging behind the open/closed one and swapped them. When he looked back up he was surprised to find Ichigo gesturing for him again.

“Go down the hall, there’s a door to get back here,” the strawberry blonde hinted.

Without questioning that at all Grimmjow’s hands, he’d already finished his sorbet earlier and disposed of the spoon and cup, found his leather pants’ pockets and he walked toward this mystery door past the bathrooms that led into the parlor’s kitchen. It was definitely going against every conceivable shop’s rules to allow a customer into its backroom but Grimmjow liked breaking rules and he’d been invited so, the heck with it. Grimmjow wandered around a wall and to a sink with some dishes where he immediately found Ichigo starting to wash some things up and putting them on a drying rack. “Hey, I thought you were on break.”

“I am. I’m taking a break from that and doing this.”

“That is not how a break works.” Grimmjow mused, leaning against the wall next to the sink and watching Ichigo wash the dishes for a minute. “Work-a-holic?”

“No I just…I just don’t like sitting still.” Ichigo dunked cleaned dishes into the sanitization sink and left them there for a short time before they made it onto the rack. Suddenly he found hands pulling his arms out of the dishwater and the man near him was offering a rag to dry his hands on.

“Take a break with me. We won’t sit still, I promise.”

Slightly stunned Ichigo accepted the rag and dried off his hands. “Uhh. Ok…” What did that mean exactly? Ichigo had a second to think before putting the rag back down with an idea suddenly popping into his head. “Wait here, don’t touch anything, please.” Just like that the young man was off, first going to the employee’s bathroom, of course washing his hands after, and next dragging two buckets out of the walk-in freezer to heft them with one strong arm each up onto the silvery prep-table in the middle of the kitchen. Ichigo snagged a folded paper bag of something else and a bowl as well.

Now Grimmjow was particularly interested in what this kid was up to.

“Wash your hands.” Ichigo nodded at either the sink out here or the bathroom.

Shrugging Grimmjow followed the instruction, chosing to wash his hands off at the dish sink and noticed that there were rollerblades tucked into a corner by this sink while he was at it. So that was how this young man got around? It was good exercise at least, but that was certainly telling of something about this Ichigo kid. Grimmjow came back to Ichigo after drying his own hands and glanced at the open treat buckets with a simple metal scoop leaned up against the rim of each then lifted a brow at being presented with a single bowl loaded with a yellow and white colored frozen treat.

Before they had any of the blended treat Ichigo sprinkled some white powder over it and aimed to cover and lift the thirty-pound buckets again to put them away. Surely Urahara, the parlor owner, wouldn’t begrudge him sharing a treat with a ‘friend’ when Ichigo was allowed as many free treats as he liked for himself.

“Is that coke?!” Grimmjow croaked at the white powdered topping.

With his toned arms shown off like this Ichigo stopped, with the heavy buckets in hand as he was halfway back to the walk-in freezer, and turned with a stunned look on his face. “Why would that be _cocaine?_ ”

Grimmjow shrugged, “I’ve done coke before, it sure looks like it.”

Rolling eyes and just taking the buckets back into the walk-in freezer responsibly, Ichigo was back out in less than a minute and went to grab two spoons from the front baskets of supplies as Grimmjow boggled over the white powder-dusted treat and gave him one spoon. “It’s called malic acid. Something we use in our flavors. Don’t snort it, taste a little of it.” Ichigo was the devil in disguise. “Just a little and tell me what you think.” Fortunately for this young man’s prank it didn’t seem like this man had any idea what that stuff was.

More surprised that Ichigo was trying to feed him _acid_ instead of _coke_ , and still not totally sure what this was, Grimmjow shrugged and carved a small crater out of the treat and stuck it in his mouth. What could this sweet-faced kid possibly poison him with? Life was too short to worry for no reason. For a second it was a good vanilla and lemony blend…and then it was a sour-death-ball. “HOLY FUCKING…” Grimmjow whirled and spat into a trash can and coughed and spat one more time, in the process dropping his spoon on the floor by accident. “Ugh! You little _shit!_ ”

Ichigo was in the background laughing and picking at the lemon sorbet topped with the granules of malic acid – a substance commonly used to make food tart, sour and bitter. He had a little himself and puckered up as he sucked on just a small amount, walking it off by getting Grimmjow another spoon. “Crazy coke, huh?”

Turning back around Grimmjow looked amused, not upset, over this. “Holy fuck, I think I shouldn’t have trusted you.” For a short time it almost felt like his mouth was bleeding or burnt weirdly…but he definitely hadn’t had enough to cause lasting damage. Of all of the things he could have ingested…it was a harmless prank. Surprisingly the leather-clad man still came back for more but this time before he got a small amount of the blended treat Ichigo mixed the sour powder in with the vanilla and lemon thoroughly and then they had spoonfuls of a bearably sour lemon sorbet with vanilla ice cream mixed in. “Ok now _this_ is actually good.” Grimmjow jabbed his spoon at the bowl as he was leaning on the steely table and sucking on a portion of the melting treat.

Ichigo looked happy sucking on his own spoonful. “There are lots of flavors I wish were more popular so that we could sell them, but it isn’t my store.” Now he was licking his spoon.

“Well then why the hell do you work here?”

“It keeps me away from church, and I kind of like this job anyway. It’s fun and I like giving people something they can enjoy. I always have time to hate the world later.”

“Huh.” A light to dark joke that a punk could appreciate. The way this young man conducted himself was refreshing. A few spoonfuls later Grimmjow tapped his new spoon against the steely top of the surface that they were eating on. “You eighteen?”

Ichigo didn’t seem to understand the implications of that right away. “Yeah, just turned. I’m getting old…” As Ichigo got a little lost in his worries about aging the leather-clad man came around to his side of the steely prep-table and leaned down to plant a kiss on Ichigo, who was taken by surprise but the first kiss was on his cheek. Then Ichigo turned his face with a smile and willingly kissed Grimmjow on waiting lips.

Smiling broadly one of Grimmjow’s hands, with fading tattoos obvious on his knuckles and the back, lifted the young man’s chin and Ichigo straightened up – standing in front of him now. They got lost in a kiss that turned recklessly passionate, exploring how they both preferred to kiss and touch. This strawberry blonde kissed as sweet as his ice cream-sorbet treats tasted…but what of the sour and sharp flavors..? There was a little bit of that in there too he’d discover.

Among the rock and roll was the occasional and soft sound of lips and shifting clothes, mostly Grimmjow’s leather jacket and its belts. This was so sudden but Ichigo’s hands grabbed the man’s leather jacket and held on as he felt anchored in bliss like this. Grimmjow’s lips were soft, surprisingly, and Ichigo liked the way the man kissed him even though he tasted like smoke and their tart treat. Ichigo started to let his lust guide this and walking Grimmjow backward to a point in the kitchen where they were somewhat near the storefront but not in sight of anyone who could be out there Grimmjow’s back hit a wall and the man seemed to cope well with the younger form pinning him. Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s hands go down and grip his ass. Every ounce of accumulated lust in Ichigo’s body boiled over at that point and he parted lips for long enough to pull over the steely table and drug it up to the wall with a clank. Ichigo had never taken a risk like this before but all sense was out the window as he just had one thing on his mind.

Still managing to make out with his sweet host Grimmjow was getting the message and reaching under the young man’s apron to unbutton Ichigo’s jeans roughly.

Ichigo was reaching for Grimmjow’s faux leather covered ass and felt something surprising back there… The young man pulled away for a startled second. A gun?! “Is that a gun?!”

Grimmjow looked lust-glazed but he sighed and removed a handgun with its safety on from the back of his pants which his jacket had been covering up and put it flat on the steely prep-table with a clack. “Sorry, I have it for… _reasons_ …” Grimmjow held out his hands and waited to see if Ichigo would come back to him; it’s not like concealed carry was illegal in this area.

Sure enough the lusty young man did carefully step his way back over and Ichigo let the mood return to where it had been. A gun…so what? It’s not like he’d never seen one before. It’s not like someone had never pointed one at him before…Grimmjow sure hadn’t. It’s also not like Ichigo would have trouble handling the situation if this man thought about trying to overpower him by malicious means…all Ichigo needed to have an advantage was close proximity which was all they were after right now.

Gently cupping Ichigo’s shaven and smooth jaw in his rough palms Grimmjow looked into the young man’s eyes with a consoling smile.

Perhaps foolishly Ichigo stopped caring about the gun in that instant and went back to kissing and pining at this handsome, sexy man. By behaviors like these he felt like Grimmjow wasn’t going to hurt him and even if this guy did it would be a last pleasure, right?

Grimmjow shrugged out of his leather jacket, all belts clanking and studs clicking as he tossed it onto the table too. It landed over the gun and with lips occupied by Ichigo’s the man was reaching down into Ichigo’s jeans and starting to coax and stroke.

In pleasure Ichigo whined and slightly broke from the kissing as his reaction to being touched went from pleasant shivers to absolute groans as he continued to cleave to Grimmjow’s form against the wall; instead of the jacket Ichigo now had a strong hold of the slightly torn white t-shirt on Grimmjow’s torso. At some point a few minutes into their mischief in the back of the parlor Ichigo managed breathy words. “My break’s going to be up soon…”

“No one knows how long you’ve been on break…” Grimmjow suggested to counter. “Do you really wanna stop?”

Ichigo shook his head ‘no’ and they kissed again once as Grimmjow’s rough hands were still down the young man’s pants and Ichigo’s were squeezing the leather over the man’s hips, ass and the hard erection formed in front. Feeling a need for even more Ichigo’s lips came back to say something else, “Do you have a condom?”

Grimmjow’s attention came around a little more. “Sure, I only pitch though.”

“That’s fine. Just fuck me.” Ichigo moved back after giving the man one more kiss and with Grimmjow’s hands out of his jeans the young man moved to the table he’d intended to use from the start, pulled his underwear and pants down without untying the apron and leaned forward on the table with his shirt pulled up and ass presented. His nerves rolled prickling and crazy as he waited for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow made a sound like he was almost disbelieving this to be reality but he wasn’t going to turn down an invitation like that, and reaching into a pocket of his jacket on the table produced a plain condom and stood behind Ichigo while he dropped his own pants just a short way, because that clinging leather was harder to pull down than jeans, ripped the package and rolled the condom on.

Penetration honestly hurt to start but Ichigo wanted it so much that he put up with the sting of the other man’s size – merely lubricated by what was on the condom. Overhead the rock music played a jamming tune and in fact carried some responsibility for their pace as Ichigo’s body slowly accepted the penetration. Relaxing enough to help Grimmjow get it in him was helped along by the fact that Ichigo’s hand under his apron was fondling and jerking himself off the whole time. This table was going to need a seriously thorough cleaning…

Grimmjow’s thumbs helped align his fattened cock with the pink little pucker, spread it a bit to help get himself in, as his hands held soft but toned cheeks apart. If he had lubricant with him this sweet young man would have been as good as fucked in much quicker order.

It was such a good feeling to have this again and the setting he was in didn’t seem to matter no matter how stupid and risky it was. When Ichigo was more used to the sting of initial penetration from the glans and just an inch of the shaft past it entering his body a very horny Ichigo could hear Grimmjow groan. That made him start jerking off with a bit more gusto.

The man had a squeezing, but not bruising grip, as he let himself ease in; it was easier now and Ichigo’s wanton body sucked his cock in so Grimmjow sank to his base and gave a few short testing thrusts at depth. The attractive pale skin of Ichigo’s fit ass and the slope of the young man’s lower back and leanly muscled legs made his lust smolder more as the constriction of a tight and warm hole was itself pretty damn satisfying. “Ugh fuck…”

Ichigo heard Grimmjow’s hard breathing as he stayed chest-down on the table and let the man start fucking him a bit harder. They weren’t in perfect harmony but everything that could possibly go on around them felt like it had melted and was gone among pleasure. “Oh give it to me… _please_ …”

“Fuck…” If the penetration was good the dirty talk was just a step extra in the right direction; Grimmjow, who held onto the young man’s hips, and watched his cock stretching that pink hole out was slow fucking at first to warm up because this ass was tight! Perfectly tight and warm. A man couldn’t ask for a better hole to put his dick in. Grimmjow was finding the angles that made this sweet young man squirm the most and savoring the way it felt deep inside that young, tight ass. This was a treat unto itself. The level of enjoyment Ichigo was going through was obvious from the way that the young man was still splayed on the steely table and trying to back up into thrusts so that he could have more of that thick cock in him. This could only be interrupted by more customers coming into the parlor…

Mid-fuck both Ichigo and Grimmjow heard the clang of the front door to the parlor opening and as Grimmjow’s pace diminished to a very slow thrusting and a bent-over Ichigo’s hand stilled on his own cock they held their breath as they heard people walking around in the front for a brief minute until the customers read out loud the ‘out to lunch – back soon’ sign to their friends and the door clanged again as they presumably left.

“Oh shit…” Grimmjow mused quietly, still not giving up his penetration in the young man; in fact it felt like Ichigo had gotten even warmer and was squeezing hard again in the tense situation.

After shushing Grimmjow once. Ichigo called out in a testing manner to see if there was anyone left up front. “Pardon, it’ll be a few minutes!”

There was silence and no response or further sounds.

With an exhale Grimmjow leaned and couldn’t see anyone there – what he could see of the front of the parlor. “No one’s here, bud.”

“Ok, hurry up and finish before they get back then…” Ichigo hated to rush a good thing but he needed this to have a satisfying end and knew he’d also need a good minute afterward to clean up. A moment after his request Ichigo found himself getting fucked much harder than before over the steely table. “Mmmm!” He couldn’t help the pleasured sound as Grimmjow was just a step short of absolutely railing him; the man probably held back because of the tight fit and the risk of driving Ichigo to scream. Still over the table and holding onto it for balance the strawberry blonde young man continued beating off to the rate of Grimmjow’s pounding and satisfyingly snapped thrusts. After a minute or two of absolutely mind-shattering bliss Ichigo caught his cum in a hand – some still landed on the back of his apron. “UuuuUUUH!”

Grimmjow slumped as he leaned into the ball-knocking pace and was leaned over grabbing the table instead of Ichigo as the young man braced against the steely surface and Grimmjow used that position to deeply pump his cock in and out until he came. The semen pooled warmly around his cock’s tip in the tip of the condom. “Mmnnnn… _Fuck._ ” Slowly Grimmjow milked the last of his orgasm out with a few slow thrusts and then pulled out leaving a gasping and gaping Ichigo to breathe over the steely table and kind of admiring his work. “Whew… Sweet ass you’ve got there.”

Ichigo’s strong legs quivered as he was still recovering. “Th-Thanks…” he offered with a breathy word. He was staring at Grimmjow’s studded leather jacket and the edge of the gun below it as final amounts of pleasure’s peak were rolling through him. The cool air of the parlor had gone from such to hot and now was back to cool again.

Admittedly that had been really quick but really good. “C’mere.” Helping Ichigo, after himself pulling up his faux leather pants enough to walk, Grimmjow left his jacket and gun on the table in the kitchen and assisted the strawberry blonde to get Ichigo to the employee’s bathroom where they both cleaned up with paper towels, a rag that was intended to be thrown away, soap and water.

After himself getting righted and pulling his jeans back up Ichigo had to take off his apron because the back of it was a mess. He did rinse the cum off of it with water but there was no way in good conscience that he would serve customers in that. He hung it up on a hook in the bathroom and would take it home to wash today. Instead of looking for another apron right away Ichigo tucked in his white t-shirt and made sure that it looked right in the small mirror over the sink while Grimmjow was taking a piss. “Be real with me now…why do you have a gun?” Ichigo asked over a shoulder with a stare directed at the back of the punk man’s head and eyeing what he could see of the fading tattoos on Grimmjow’s arms and hands. How old were those designs? …how old even was Grimmjow himself?

Shaking and just wiping himself down a final time with the wet rag, the condom had already been tossed in the trash and the rag now followed, before tugging up his underwear and faux leather pants Grimmjow seemed like he had to think for a second before giving an answer. “It’s for work.”

Ichigo wondered what kind of work around here required _that_ …then again Grimmjow had been talking with the guy that owned the local pawn shop so maybe something was going on. “Hey um, if you’re working around here for a while you should come by.”

“Here again? I’m not sure that’s smart, sorry.”

“I more meant by the…trailer I live in. It’s just in a trailer park a few miles from here. We’re all pretty nice.” Ichigo turned around with his hands and tailbone leaning on the edge of the sink, watching Grimmjow straighten his clothing out.

“Uh well I’m not sure that’s too good of an idea either.” The man explained with a flick or two of his clear blue eyes upward as he was messing with his clothing.

Studying Grimmjow’s blue accents and handsome features Ichigo sighed. He’d figured this was probably only a _once_ sort of thing… “Damn. Well I had to try.” He offered with a soft chuckle to mask any disappointment.

Grimmjow washed his hands off in the sink around Ichigo’s hip, who didn’t move off of the sink, then he kissed the young man on the cheek while drying his hands. “You’re as sweet as any treat ya serve here but me hanging around you is a really bad idea for the both of us. Sorry.”

Becoming more accepting of the firm refusal to see him again Ichigo just looked the man up and down momentarily. “Not even if we have all the time in the world to enjoy it next time? I won’t even ask you to be my boyfriend, we can just fuck.” He still wasn’t totally willing to give up.

Thoroughly tempted by the sweet persistence of this young man and promise of sex Grimmjow gave a hard sigh. “Tell you what, Ichigo, I’ll doctor the security footage here so that you don’t get caught and fired as a parting gift.”

A little on edge to hear something like that when he didn’t know if it was a joke or not, Ichigo nodded. “Yeah right, sure.” In the aftermath he was just counting on the fact that they rarely had to review footage and they taped over it every week repeating anyway. Today was the last day of the week.

Grimmjow lifted a brow.

Ichigo started to realize that this man was sincere. “Are you serious? What kind of person are you?”

Grimmjow sucked on his teeth momentarily with a brief wet squeak. “Well how much do you love this town?”

“I don’t really… I just live here because I don’t have a choice.”

“Huh…” Grimmjow looked like his tongue was playing at his teeth as he thought for a second. “Well I’ll leave your parlor here alone and fix those tapes.”

With eyes a little wider and nerves pricked Ichigo started to realize the further nature of the risk he’d taken. “The disks all get wiped tonight anyway. You don’t have to do anything.” Ichigo started to think about the observant way that Grimmjow had first come into the parlor. “Were you… _casing this place?!_ ”

“Maybe.”

Ichigo covered his face with a hand, realizing how much trouble that this could have been. “Oh my god…”

“Hey, I’m not gonna fuck with this place, you’re too nice,” Grimmjow admitted in as honest and reassuring a voice as he had to give.

“Well what if someone asks about you after you rob the other places around here? The hell should I say?” Ichigo growled, looking up again as he stayed leaning against the sink and forgetting entirely about customers that might’ve come back to the front of the parlor for now. This matter was much more important to him.

“You tell the truth, discounting the fact that I fucked you at work and you liked it.” Grimmjow offered a winning grin. “Nothin’ you say will incriminate you or me, I promise.”

Ichigo still looked a little nervous. “Call me a crook too but I don’t want you to get caught and I’m still worried. I also don’t want to think that the only thing that kept you from breaking in later was the sex…”

“Relax,” Grimmjow pushed that word with a bit of oomph. “I made my decision about leaving this place alone before that. You’re too nice. You live in a trailer park, said you’re stuck in this town and you rollerblade to work, right? I saw ‘em under the sink. You fucked by the system or down on your luck or something?”

With a hard sigh Ichigo swallowed a frown and shrugged instead. More ‘down on his luck’ than he cared to admit even though his life wasn’t horrible he still couldn’t quite be himself around his foster father and he didn’t have the means to be completely independent…yet. Ichigo looked up and offered Grimmjow a cheerful smile instead. “I’m still alive and that’s something, right?”

Grimmjow could tell even without a solid answer but to hear something so forcefully optimistic like that made his brows go up as he watched Ichigo’s eyes. “You know fortune smiles on good people eventually, right?” Seeing Ichigo’s features lift next with what was a genuine and not forced smile Grimmjow playfully patted the young man on the cheek with a tattooed hand and went out into the kitchen to get his jacket and gun off of the steely table. While putting them back on he had something final to say, “Check your mail once a week, sweetheart.”

Ichigo blew a kiss goodbye as Grimmjow cautiously left the kitchen, wondering what that all really meant, but for a crook the man seemed alright so maybe there was something good headed his way in the future. Ichigo truly had to wonder.

Later that week the headline of the local paper detailed several frustratingly clever robberies that had gone off without a hitch and the police had no idea who’d done it but they were still looking…and with those robberies evidence about the businesses which had been robbed dealing hard drugs in the area had surfaced too. The cops busted that down pretty fast; someone had really shaken up the neighborhood. Ichigo saved that paper after Isshin was done with the crosswords on it because the headline news was a testament to the character of a man which Ichigo liked a lot. Not exactly a robin hood but it was something… Ichigo also had a crush on a crook; that was practically criminal he felt but couldn’t help himself over a morally ambiguous and handsome man like that. After months following those headlines and following Ichigo rollerblading back one day from work at the parlor, where his fling in the kitchen had never been found out, Ichigo came home to mail. There was a package for him from a ‘Mister Blue Sky’. Holding in a gasp the young man drug the hefty package into his small room of the trailer and opened it in secrecy. There was two thousand dollars and a cheesy postcard in there on the back of which was written ‘for your sweet ass’ and signed with a capitol ‘G’. Apparently more of a robin hood than Ichigo had thought. Smartly Ichigo told no one and hid the money, he couldn’t have ever explained that much to Isshin, and every pay period he slowly flexed it into his savings account at the bank where it would be completely safe; Ichigo also periodically turned up small amounts extra to help Isshin pay bills and to buy his sisters occasional small presents. Nothing too much, very under the radar.

All thanks to a morally grey crook…life was financially looking up. By late spring of the next year there were assurances that Isshin would be able to adopt the three siblings and those shady businesses with ties to drugs around town had been closed down since months ago which meant their town was a little nicer. Ichigo wondered day to day if Grimmjow was alive or dead; sometimes he reread the old news article with just one very grainy photograph of a tall man in all black leaving one of the infamous businesses. It was just that photo, the postcard, his money in savings and his memories that he had now. He really hoped that he wouldn’t forget Grimmjow’s face…and one day maybe he would get to see it again. It was still a mystery how the infamous Mister Blue Sky had figured out where he lived exactly, given clues already that was probably part of it.

Ichigo was working alone one slow evening at the frozen treat parlor this spring, he’d hooked that full-time position with all of his hard work, and was closing up shop when he heard a late night customer open the door with a clang and the sweet young man looked up and greeted him, “Good evening-” Ichigo sucked in a gasp as there stood a handsome man with blue hair and a familiar punk face.

“Still got that Bellini stuff?”

Ichigo practically choked on his reply, “Yes, and it’s _on the house_ this time.”

“Aw, you don’t need to spoil me,” Grimmjow mentioned, wandering forward from the door with his hands in his pockets. This time he was wearing another studded jacket, new leather boots and authentic leather pants that suited his long legs well. He stopped by the glass barrier as Ichigo was scooping and shaping the sorbet into a large cup. “So I take it you never got caught.”

“I actually got a promotion,” Ichigo chuckled, reaching over the glass to hand Grimmjow the cup of sorbet and he went immediately to the register and took money out of his own tips to pay for the treat.

“Ah see? Good things…” Grimmjow was wandering toward the register and leaned over it slightly just as Ichigo closed the drawer. “Hey I think I need two spoons this time.”

The strawberry blonde was hard put not to fidget happily as he obliged and procured a pair of utensils and kissed the man leaning over the register with a lasting press. Funnily enough Grimmjow also found out in conversation that if he had tried something bad back in the day that Ichigo was diligently learning Jiu-Jitsu and would have subdued and pinned his punk ass. Why Ichigo hadn’t been afraid of him and a gun really clicked. …and it didn’t end there! Only having come back because the heat had died down, no drug dealers were aiming to kill him and he wanted to see this sweet young man again, Grimmjow walked Ichigo home that night. When they found themselves alone in the trailer because the rest of the family was at a church event you bet that they had vehement sex on Ichigo’s bed that outdid their last offense, where Grimmjow found out how strong Ichigo _actually_ was, and following exhausting themselves they passed out comfortably against each other and slept soundly through the night. Isshin was in for a surprise when he was about harassing Ichigo to wake up the next morning.

They could’ve died tomorrow and it would have been enough to say that they’d had something risky and meaningful to flavor their harsh lives; something tasty to remember. Isn’t that part of what life’s all about? Flavors.

DAS ENDE

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hell of a spawn that made.
> 
> **If you'd like to read my Tumblr post talking about the flirt that inspired this it's here:  
> https://ficticiousdelicious.tumblr.com/post/185945883303/the-sweetest-flirt


End file.
